Assassin (Fate/Grand Order - Seth X)
Assassin is a servant in Fate/Grand Order. '' A being with a unique Existence even among the Divinites of the World. A divinity with one core that has had many faces and names. Set of the Egyptian Mythos, Xolotl of the Aztec Pantheon and Lastly but probably the most important is Azazoth of the Cthulu Mythos. He was originally a Foreigner. Profile Identity Foreigner's True name is Set, Xolotl and Azazoth But ultimately likes to be called Seth the most. This time he has been reinvigorated as a Assassin for Halloween, by the hands of Ereshikgal and Quetzalcoatl, in order to guide his fellow Chaldea Servants through the Aztecan Underworld of Mictlan. He ultimately chose the Assassin class because of his authority over misfortune and chaos. Because of him in Egypt and South America thousands died because of the domain ruled by his Authority. So a Deity of Assassins was created in order to help others. He goes by the name Seth X, an abbreviation of Set-Xolotl. Appearance Seth still looks visible the same. His eyes are a deep blue and his hair is a boysenberry colour, with a pair of large canine ears. His clothes are very Aztec styled now, but feature a more purple and red design. In his final form he features sapphires along his clothes. In his final ascension his eyes become a set of rainbow eyes. Personality This version of Set is exactly the same from his foreigner self. He is instead a lot more sombre keeping more to himself than usual. Thanks to his presence concealment. Relationship His relationships are usually the same. This time a greater hatred of Ishtar has manifested, probably because of his Dark Venus personification. Skills & Abilities Set as an Assassin suffers from the rumour that as an Assassin. He belongs to the class that is one of the weaker classes at fighting; as its members possess low attributes due to not having glorious legends as heroes, it instead specializes in killing Masters rather than Servants. So people immeditaly think he let himself drop from a practically grand servant level foreigner to a Assassin is disappointing. Ironically that's what gets them killed. He still possess all the combat and destructive powers of his foreigner class. His Magical Energy consumption as a Servant is taken care of all by his Essence of the Evil God and his Noble Phantasm while incredibly powerful would not consume a lot of Magical energy as his body constantly builds up excess magical energy of its own, as well as drawing in mana from the surrounding environment. The main problem and probably the biggest problem is his presence concealment, this make him taking out a master he doesn't particularly like all the more easy. He is still capable of burning and injuring even those who have a natural high defence or skill. Even with class disadvantages he is capable of damaging those who would have an advantage on him, with the same force for if they were neutral against. He still possesses his overwhelming strength and now a greater endurance. His agility had decreased, but only to incorporate his new skills in stealth and assassination. As Set X, he possess a altered set of Authorities. His dominion while still over sand and storms, is not prioritised over his domain of death, heavenly fire and disease. He prioritises his ability to manipulate plasma lighting beams that unique comes in a pink colour, he is capable of creating energy blades and charging up beams and streams of energy around him before releasing them. His flames as a death god authority wielder his fire became a royal purple and black. His flames are more cursed induced strikes than physical flames. Instead of his sand manipulation abilities, his flames have been so engrained into the sand it takes the form of a black glass. He mainly uses this as a form of attack, puncturing and dealing excessive damage. He also posseses the ability to control bones and necromantic energy. Passive Skills '''Existence Outside the Domain (B) ' Like his foreigner kin, Set himself has the skill of all foreigners. They exists outside the domain of reality, except for him. He was a avatar created by a powerful deity beyond comprehension. His physiology and body are not bound by the laws of the world and his own universes rules. In his new Assassin form this skill has ranked down, this is because he has to exist in the underworld, rather than exist outside of it. * Gains 2 critical stars every turn. * Increases own debuff resistance by 8%. Kin Slayer (B+) Like the very crime he is guilty of functions as a passive skill. This skill increases the power and sheer destruction of his attacks against anyone who faces him. Making him a very capable killer, even fighting divine alter ego's on equal footing in terms of power and damage, despite being at a class disadvantage. Giving him the power of his godhood and the legend of his murder of a divine king. The reason for this skill being a more passive skill, is that unlike a certain god killer of the Land of Shadows, this very act isn't a accomplishment it is a crime. Thus he was branded with this crime until the very universe comes to an end, never able to escape. Though the skill works to his benefit, it forever disgraces him against someone who killed their fellow god, their king and sadly their own brother, the very reason why this skill shouldn't be a Ex. This skill has ranked down because of his Xolotl avatar did not kill anyone. * Grants self attack and defence advantage against divine trait servants (Deals 1.8x damage against them.) * Grants self attack and defence advantage against king trait servants (Deals 1.25x damage against them.) * Grants increased curse damage by 15%. Demerit. Essence of a Multi-Evil God (EX) Like all gods who either become a pseudo-servant, born with a divinity and a mortal body or a Bunrei like himself. He possess the essence of a god, his possession of a Ex ranked essence is a symbol of how much power he still carries even after halving himself in order to become a servant. As a divinity with powerful Authorities and unique divinity, he is resistant to towards instant-death effect attacks and attacks affected by time manipulation as his powers affect reality. * Increases own Damage by 300. * Grants self Mental Debuff Immunity. * Charges own NP gauge by 5% every turn. Presence Concealment (Underworld) (B+) Like all Assassins he possesses Presence Concealment. This hides one's presence as a Servant. Suitable for spying. It is possible to disappear completely and become almost impossible to be detected, even against a Servant's perception. However, efficiency will decrease once preparations to attack are taken. Using the shroud of the underworld to conceal himself, he is capable of hiding in plain sight, but once found he will immediately attack without warning using his death powers. * Increases own critical star generation rate by 8.5%. * Increased Np charged by 7.5% on Burning Battlefields. Active Skills Underworld Guide (Ex) Set as Xolotl is a Divine Psychopomp, a entity whose responsibility is to escort newly deceased souls from Earth to the afterlife. Their role is not to judge the deceased, but simply to guide them. As a psychopomp, Xolotl would guide the dead on their journey to Mictlan the afterlife in myths, as he had a duty to guide the sun through the Underworld at night, something he also did in egypt. As a deity of death, he is protected from all the underworlds misfortunes and punishments. Allowing him to skirt Kur's, Mictlan's and the Duat's rules, in order to guide souls to their resting place. With this power he is able to extend this protection. * Charges party Np gauge. * Chance to grant self Instant-Kill Immunity for 1 turn. * Increases party's defence for 3 turns. Empty Eyes (A) Xolotl was well known for having empty eye sockets. A trait in his persona of Set was not shown. He does not know how or why his representation to the people of South America Imagined him as a god capable of seeing with eyeless sockets, but he was granted the power all the same. His eyes possess the power of Reversion , a power to revert strengths and weakness and then restricting their further abilities. His eyes are said to change to rainbow eyes as his schelera turns dark red and he cries blood. This is obviously healed but still hurts for him. * Decreases enemies damage by 20%. * Decreases enemies defence by 20%. * Grants self attack and defense advantage against Alter Ego and Caster class for 3 turns. * Deals damage to self. Demerit Dark Venus Takeover (A+) Set as Xolotl was a god associated with the evening star, heavenly fire and ironically as his previous engagement with Ishtar's eastern form she and he both possess the personification of Venus. Instead of possessing the normal aspects of Venus. As Xolotl he possess the inherit evil of Venus. Thus possessing the dark powers of Venus he snatched control and blocked the Noble Phantasm from Ishtar. Increasing his own powers and shutting down the activation of other Noble Phantasms for a short time, but enough for Set to deal large damage. * Charges own Np gauge * Increases party's NP damage for 3 turns. * Seals all enemies NP for 1 turn. Noble Phantasm Codex Xolotl Mictlan ~ Evening Star bringing Misfortune Amongst Victims. (A++) HIs Noble Phantasm is actually a corruption of Ishtar's own Phantasm. He had stolen a copy of Venus from her when she tried taking control of Mictlan and Kur, using its concept and anecdote to create his own copy of Venus in his own way. He floats into the air, employing his dimensional manipulation ability he generates a smaller copy of Venus roughly the size of car, the planet then turns purple and becomes a purple evening star. Set levitates into the air and the Star then expands out in a rapid wave of energy, both incinerating and cursing the land.